BORN TO BE WILD
| image = EXILE THE SECOND - BORN TO BE WILD cover.jpg | type = Studio Album | artist = EXILE THE SECOND | title = BORN TO BE WILD | original = | released = March 1, 2017 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2016-2017 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 55:28 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!" "Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!!" "WILD WILD WILD" "SUPER FLY" | chronotype = Album | previous = THE Ⅱ AGE (2014) | next = Highway Star (2018)}} BORN TO BE WILD is the second album of EXILE THE SECOND. It was released on March 1, 2017 in five editions: CD+3Blu-ray, CD+3DVD, CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD and a CD only edition. The CD+3Blu-ray and CD+3DVD editions include a footage of the group's first tour EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "WILD WILD WARRIORS" and the full version of the documentary www.thesecond. It's the first album of the group under their current name and of member AKIRA, who joined the group in September 2016. Editions * CD+3DVD (RZCD-86289/B~D, ¥7,538) * CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-86290/B~D, ¥8,618) * CD+DVD (RZCD-86291/B, ¥4,298) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86291/B, ¥5,378) * CD Only (RZCD-86293, ¥3,024) Singles EXILE THE SECOND - YEAH YEAH YEAH DVD cover.jpg|"YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!"|link=YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! EXILE THE SECOND - Shut up Shut up Shut up DVD cover.jpg|"Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!!"|link=Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!! EXILE THE SECOND - WILD WILD WILD DVD cover.jpg|"WILD WILD WILD"|link=WILD WILD WILD EXILE THE SECOND - SUPER FLY CD only.jpg|"SUPER FLY"|link=SUPER FLY Tracklist CD # SUPER FLY # YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! # Break It Down # 24/7 Cruisin' feat. LL BROTHERS # Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!! # Dirty Secret Remix feat. AKLO # Shelly # Mo Bounce feat. Far East Movement # Going Crazy # Beautiful Angel # Because I Love You # RAY # Step into my party # WILD WILD WILD DVD/Blu-ray ; Disc 1 (CD+3Blu-ray and CD+3DVD editions only) * EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "WILD WILD WARRIORS" Part 1 # WILD WILD WILD # YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! # ASOBO! # One Time One Life # HEAD BANGIN' # Choo Choo TRAIN # LA・LA・LA LOVE SONG # TETSUYA's TAP SHOWCASE # I Wish For You # September # Without You (Interlude) # Missing You # let it go # Dirty Secret # GO ON THE RAMPAGE - THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE # Parade of THE RAMPAGE - THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE # Lightning - THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE # SHOKICHI's DRUM SOLO # BACK TO THE FUTURE - SHOKICHI # Don't Stop the Music - SHOKICHI # Ao no Hibi - SHOKICHI # The One - SHOKICHI # Pride # WILD STYLE ~THE PERFORMERS' SHOWCASE~ # THINK 'BOUT IT! ; Disc 2 (CD+3Blu-ray and CD+3DVD editions only) * EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "WILD WILD WARRIORS" Part 2 # SURVIVORS feat. DJ MAKIDAI from EXILE # BUMP UP # HERE WE GO # CLAP YOUR HANDS # Going Crazy –ENCORE– # Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!! # RAY * Documentary Movie www.thesecond Full Version ; Disc 3 (CD+3Blu-ray, CD+3DVD, CD+Blu-ray and CD+DVD editions) * Music Video * YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! * Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!! * WILD WILD WILD * SUPER FLY Featured Members * Tachibana Kenchi * Kuroki Keiji * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * AKIRA (first album) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 78,822* External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+3DVD | CD+3Blu-ray | CD+DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD Only Category:EXILE THE SECOND Category:EXILE THE SECOND Albums Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Albums Category:2017 Blu-rays Category:2017 DVDs Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Best Selling Albums